Idiota
by Duhkha
Summary: One-shot. Era un ritual que ella no podía dejar, porque no debía olvidar quien no era, quien no quería ser. Porque él fue su verdugo y su maestro. Y, mientras tanto, ella es la fuente de una malsana curiosidad.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **LadyChocolateLover.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** Era un ritual que ella no podía dejar, porque no debía olvidar quien no era, quien no quería ser. Porque él fue su verdugo y su maestro. Y, mientras tanto, ella es la fuente de una malsana curiosidad.

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro_** _ **«**_ ** _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_** _ **».**_

* * *

 **❄ • Regalo Navideño para MeriAnne Black • ❄ **

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
 _I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_  
 _I will not break the way you did_  
 _You fell so hard_  
 _I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

•

•

 **.**

 **"Idiota"**

El amor es un riesgo que solo los idiotas toman. El amor no es una magia que hace a las personas invencibles, sólo en la mala literatura es eso posible. El amor es una maldición que enceguece la razón, despierta debilidades y una vez te toca no vuelves a ser quien eras. El amor una vez que te suelta hace que no vuelvas a ser más que una grieta.

Ella lo sabe.

Su padre fue su maestro. Su verdugo. Su vergüenza.

Su padre fue un idiota que se creyó uno de esos paupérrimos protagonistas de alguna endulzada historia de amor. Su padre fue un idiota que creyó que con su apellido y dinero podría tener todo a su alcance. Su padre fue un idiota que amó tanto a su madre que no sobró afecto para ella. Su padre fue un idiota porque clavó su corazón, su razón y su alma en otro que no fuera él.

Su madre… ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Más inteligente o más idiota que su padre?

Hubo un tiempo en el que Gael Parkinson fue su héroe. Un hombre como pocos, fiel a la memoria de su esposa. Poco le importaba la melancolía que lo rodeaba y el rancio olor de alcohol y tabaco que desprendía, ya que todo ello era por amor.

Corría por los pasillos hasta el cuadro de Emerald Parkinson y le contaba sus días, sus pesares y sus alegrías. Le decía lo mucho que la amaba y cómo le hubiese gustado conocerla y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las madres con sus niñas. Ella nunca respondía, nunca le dirigía ni una mirada de cariño. Siempre frialdad, siempre estoicismo. ¿Cómo su padre podía amar tan intensamente a una mujer que ignoraba a su propia hija? ¿O acaso ella la culpaba de su muerte?

Posiblemente la única vez que Pansy Parkinson fue valiente fue el día que entre lágrimas y gritos expuso sus dudas.

Tan pequeña y tan ingenua.

Su hermano mayor apareció y cogiéndola de los brazos con tanta fuerza que los hematomas duraron semanas la lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo, el jarrón de flores se rompió y algo dentro de ella también cuando él le gritó con sabor a gloria y placer: _«Eres una bastarda. Quién sabe quién será la puta con la que nuestro padre se acostó_ _._ _»_

Ella no le creyó. Él siempre la había despreciado y siempre había buscado cualquier oportunidad para lastimarla. Ella ya había aceptado que su hermano le odiaba y esta solo era una ocasión más para hacerle daño.

―Papá, Isaías dijo que… no es cierto, ¿verdad que no?

Él solo sacó un collar del bolsillo de su túnica. Fijó sus ojos en él, una mirada mezcla de rabia y desolación, lo apretó con el mismo sentimiento y prosiguió a terminar el contenido de su vaso relleno de whisky.

Todo encajó. Un collar impropio de un Parkinson. Una baratija que Emerald Parkinson jamás se pondría. Un objeto insulso que solo las brujas pobres se animarían a comprar y decorar sus cuellos con ellos. Y aun así era el objeto más preciado de un sangre-pura adinerado y de rango abolengo.

―Papá… es verdad. Ella…

―¡No lo toques! ¡Jamás! ―en sus ojos color musgo pudo ver la veracidad de sus palabras y la amenaza implícita en ellas― ¿Entendiste?

Un asentimiento de cabeza y ella se fue a llorar en la soledad de su cuarto durante tres días, como tantas veces de fondo durante las noches escuchaba los lamentos de su padre. Una verborrea de palabras que con el tiempo se borraron. Tal vez escuchó su nombre, tal vez supo cómo era, tal vez supo quién era. Nada importó. Nada. Ella no estuvo. Ella la dejó con un hombre que ella misma rompió. Ella no heredó nada, ni siquiera una promesa de afecto para con su hija.

El viento de la torre la golpeó y Pansy lo sintió mucho más frío por el camino que una lágrima solitaria había recorrido. Es humana y no pudo evitar sentir, llorar y reclamar; sin embargo, aprendió. Cada vez que se mira al espejo ve a su padre, tan parecida a él incluso siendo mujer y sabe, se promete y se jura que ella no será una idiota.

Ella no necesita amor ni sentirse amada. Ella necesita un marido sangre-pura que le dé la vida que ella merece, que la adorne de lujos y ella adornará la vista de quienes los observen. Eso es felicidad para ella.

Esa mierda llamada amor es para idiotas.

Ella odia tanto. Odia a la gente que cree que es amada, odia a aquellos que son aceptados por lo que son y no por lo que tienen, odia a los pobres y odia a los mestizos y sangre-sucias. Odia todo aquello que no tuvo o que no tiene la certeza de tener (y espera no tener), pero por los enamorados… Por ellos solo siente lástima.

Su vista se pasea por el Bosque Prohibido y se pregunta qué tan lejos podría lanzar una baratija que lleva cargando desde hace dos años. Una baratija que es el recuerdo más tangible de que solo se tiene a ella misma y de que debe seguir desempañando el papel de sangre-pura sumisa y obediente, cualidades que todo hombre _honorable_ busca en una buena esposa.

Pansy Parkinson da media vuelta mientras en su mente danza la excusa de que si no se va correrá aún más riesgo de ser pillada y lo mejor es evitarse problemas con Umbridge.

 _«Esta no es la noche, la próxima sí.»_

 **••l••**

Una maldición quedó ahogada entre el repiquetear de unos tacones y el cerrar de una puerta. Sale de su escondite a sabiendas de que ella no volverá y se acerca al enorme orificio que hace de mirador. No hay luna, casi ni estrellas. La noche se encuentra cubierta de nubes que de niño pensaba que alguien que se encontraba más allá de lo que jamás podría ver, había pintado, por egoísmo o diversión o ambas, las nubes con betún y separado todo lo hermoso para sí solo. Recuerda la melancolía que albergaba al observar un cielo igual a este y se pregunta cómo este negro azulado se puede reflejar de manera tan exacta en ese par de verdes musgos.

Fija sus ojos en una estrella de la cual no sabe el nombre, pero que brilla aún más que el resto y se pregunta por qué ha vuelto.

Y sabe la respuesta.

El dolor. La falta de empatía. La carencia de miradas compasivas. La ausencia de palabras de aliento. El morbo de ver el grito mudo y desesperado de sus ojos cuando cree que nadie la ve.

Pero esta noche no.

Esta noche le fue oculta la vista (la cual no se atreve o no sabe cómo clasificar) y despertados con mayor fuerza el olfato (casi pudo saborear el perfume de violetas cuando pasó a su lado) y el oído (el ritmo de sus respiraciones, el repiqueteo de sus dedos contra la baranda, el estado de tergiversación en el que se encontraba).

Si esta misma noche hubiera estado la primera vez que se la encontró, entonces hubiera estado protegida de su malsana curiosidad y hoy (y el mes anterior a este y el anterior a ese y…) él no hubiera estado. Sin embargo, estuvo y saboreó la rabia, la melancolía y la soledad en sus gestos, en sus ojos, en sus sonidos y en la forma en la que aprisionaba algo (que luego supo era un collar) en uno de sus puños.

Y entendió sin compasión, sin empatía, sin pensamientos de aliento que ella estaba vacía.

Para ser exacto, ya pensaba eso de ella. Sólo que ahí, él bajo la sombra y ella sobre la luz, supo que esa apariencia de tener el cerebro lleno de helio era solo una careta.

Ella estaba vacía. Tan vacía como él.

Antes de acostarse, el rostro de otra chica de cabellos de betún y mirada pintada con este llegó a su mente. Pansy Parkinson le hacía recordar tanto a Cho Chang.

O, tal vez, era al revés.

 ** **Fin**.**

 **.**

•

•

 _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side_  
 _So I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I find it hard to trust_  
 _Not only me, but everyone around me_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid_

"Because of You" ―Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Petición: BONUS

 _Un fic basado en la canción Because of You, de Kelly Clarkson._

 _Recordad que habla de su padre y no de un compañero amoroso_

* * *

¡Hola! Este corto OS, como ya dice, es un regalo para **MeriAnne Black**. Querida AIN y lectores que hayan escuchado la canción(y si no lo han hecho háganlo apenas terminen de leer esta NA y dejar su review jeje), la idea de este fic se me vino mientras escuchaba BOY y cuando vi el videoclip me di cuenta que en algunos puntos era diametralmente opuesto a lo que había interpretado. Decidí continuar con mi primera idea porque me pareció que la letra se acomoda a ambas interpretaciones.

 **MeriAnne Black** , posiblemente no haya sido lo que querías leer, pero espero que aún así te haya gustado un poquito (o al menos no haberte hecho arder los ojos) ^^

Después de hablar con LadyChocolateLover consideré mejor hacer una **nota aclaratoria** por si quedó alguna duda de la segunda parte o sólo para confirmar, **por favor leer** :

\- En mi canon (y las pelis) tanto Pansy como Cho tienen el cabello negro.

\- Pansy estaba en la torre de Astronomía y su observador también. Hay mención a cierta cara de sapo que coincide con Cho recibiendo las atenciones de cierto chico, que es también quien observa a Pansy. ¡Ya saben de qué chico hablo! La comparación viene no por el parecido físico, sino por las emocionas que este miope capta en la mirada de ambas.

\- Gael Parkinson jamás se desprendía de este collar, por lo tanto si Pansy lo tiene y dice que es el recordatorio de que está sola y etc., es porque... ¡Exacto! Gael murió.

Definitivamente, tengo un fetiche con los acosadores. Aún así recuerden que el acoso no es ninguna expresión sana de amor... o de amor en sí :)

 **¿Qué les pareció esta Pansy Parkinson?**

Un sensual review resolvería esta duda y me ayudaría a mejorar si me hacen una crítica constructiva. Aparte que sería una buena acción que Santa Voldy tomaría en cuenta para la próxima Navidad xDDD

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
